Long Live
by madiaustinxo
Summary: OneShot/SongFic! the birds are human in this. review please but no flames its my first fic :   Slight hints at a relationship but nothing major   Nico/OC .. Kinda


**A/N this is my first fic so go easy on me please :) &they are human btw i didnt think it made much sense w/ them as birds so please dont be mad or give me mean reviews  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rio, or the song Long Live. i only own Naya  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Long Live <span>**

**_I still remember this moment_**  
><strong><em>In the back of my mind<em>**  
><strong><em>the time we stood with our shaking hands<em>**  
><strong><em>the crowds in stands went wild<em>**

The crowd stood waiting with anticipation each hoping it would be their names said aloud

**_We were the kings and the queens_**  
><strong><em>and they read off our names<em>**  
><strong><em>The night you danced like you knew our lives<em>**  
><strong><em>Would never be the same<em>**

"Nico and Naya!" the man holding the cards yelled with excitement

_**You held your head like a hero**_  
><em><strong>On a history book page<strong>_  
><em><strong>It was the end of a decade<strong>_  
><em><strong>But the start of an age<strong>_

Though they both knew they were too young for this they walked up to the stage both bursting with pride

_**Long live the walls we crashed through**_  
><em><strong>While the kingdom lights shined just for me and you<strong>_  
><em><strong>I was screaming, long live all the magic we made<strong>_  
><em><strong>And bring on all the pretenders, one day we will be remembered<strong>_

"This is crazy you know?" she questioned him as they stand his hand on her waist "Im aware" he said looking into her eyes "but it doesn't matter" he smiled

_**I said, remember this feeling**_  
><em><strong>I passed the pictures around<strong>_  
><em><strong>Of all the years that we stood there on the sidelines<strong>_  
><em><strong>Wishing for right now<strong>_

"Do you remember how much we wanted this when we were little?" she beamed at him as they enter their new and extremely large house "how could I not?" he asked "I have no clue"

_**We are the kings and the queens**_  
><em><strong>You traded your baseball cap for a crown<strong>_  
><em><strong>When they gave us our trophies<strong>_  
><em><strong>And we held them up for our town<strong>_

They were greeted by a beaming and cheering crowd as they raised their locked hands in the air

_**And the cynics were outraged**_  
><em><strong>Screaming, this is absurd<strong>_  
><em><strong>'Cause for a moment a band of thieves<strong>_  
><em><strong>In ripped-up jeans got to rule the world<strong>_

"You can not allow this Sir! It's crazy!" unhappy officials yelled at the Mayor

_**Long live the walls we crashed through**_  
><em><strong>While the kingdom lights shined just for me and you<strong>_  
><em><strong>I was screaming, long live all the magic we made<strong>_  
><em><strong>And bring on all the pretenders, I'm not afraid<strong>_

"If you don't like it than leave!" she yells back at them

_**Long live all the mountains we moved**_  
><em><strong>I had the time of my life fighting dragons with you<strong>_  
><em><strong>I was screaming, long live the look on your face<strong>_  
><em><strong>And bring on all the pretenders, one day we will be remembered<strong>_

They stood in front of yet another crowd with smiles on their faces and trophies in their hands

_**Hold on to spinning around**_  
><em><strong>Confetti falls to the ground<strong>_  
><em><strong>May these memories break or fall<strong>_

"NICO!" she yelled as she became engulfed in a crowd of strangers unaware of her presence, tears streaming down her face scared to death of what might happen if she is lost

_**And you take a moment**_  
><em><strong>Promise me this<strong>_  
><em><strong>That you'll stand by me forever<strong>_  
><em><strong>But if God forbid fate should step in<strong>_

He finds her and pulls her into the car "Naya, its okay im here I'll always be here, that will never happen again okay?" she nods

_**And force us into a goodbye**_  
><em><strong>If you have children someday<strong>_  
><em><strong>When they point to the pictures<strong>_  
><em><strong>Please tell them my name<strong>_

She screams at the thought of him leaving though is not aware of the fact she's dreaming _"Who is she?" His children ask "that my angel, is Naya"_

_**Tell them how the crowds went wild**_  
><em><strong>Tell them how I hope they shine<strong>_

"_People used to love her and I cheering for us every time we passed, I bet she would want the same thing for you if she was here" he tells them_

_**Long live the walls we crashed through**_  
><em><strong>I had the time of my life with you<strong>_

_"do you still love her daddy?" his daughter asks "of coarse her and I, we had the time of our life's together"_

_**Long, long live the walls we crashed through**_  
><em><strong>All the kingdom lights shined just for me and you<strong>_  
><em><strong>And I was screaming, long live all the magic we made<strong>_  
><em><strong>And bring on all the pretenders, I'm not afraid<strong>_

"Naya? Naya are you okay?" he asks running into her room "I am now" she says while hugging him "promise never to leave me. Please?" she says "of course" he whispers

_**Singing, long live all the mountains we moved**_  
><em><strong>I had the time of my life fighting dragons with you<strong>_  
><em><strong>And long, long live the look on your face<strong>_  
><em><strong>And bring on all the pretenders, one day we will be remembered<strong>_

"I love you Nico" she says a sweet smile playing on her lips as they sit on their balcony watching the sunset

"I love you to Naya, I love you to" he says putting his arms around her and kissing his only female best friends head

* * *

><p><strong>AN okay this is totally random but it was nagging at the back of my mind for a really long time. reviews are love! NO FLAMES! **


End file.
